Superheroes and Horomones
by Mr.Saviour009
Summary: Its back up and done properly this time! When seven new young heroes work under the Justice league they sure go through alot don't they? The Contest winners were chosen and put in here! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**This is Superheroes and Horomones! This is gonna be the official first chapter!**_

It was a warm saturday in october and Batman walked through the Hall of Justice. He only did this while suited up because the hall was only open to the press as the induction of new heroes was underway. Batman looked through the different areas of the Hall of Justice. "Wesley?" He called out in that gruff voice of his. Soon enough he heard footsteps in the distance.

"Yes Batman?" A tall dark-skinned boy asked.

"Come, the induction ceremony is about to begin." He said. Wesley scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not too comfortable with going mainstream." Wesley said.

"I know, but this is the only way to ensure that the government can trust the JLA, ever since the incident with the Kroloteans 3 years ago, they have been wary of us." Batman said.

"That's...stupid." Wesley responded.

"I understand, let's go." Batman said.

Wesley sighed and put on his mask.

The two made their way into the main hall and manuvered their way onto the stage. The press were already snapping photo's of the JLA members seated on stage. Batman sat down as Superman stood up. Superman walked over to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. It does me great pleasure to introduce our Beta Squad of young heroes."

(Alpha Squad being the team from YJ Invasion)

After a short round of applause Superman spoke.

"First introducing, Enigma." Superman said directing his attention off stage.

Wesley sighed.

"Just smile and put on a show for 'em." Wesley said. He made his way on stage. The applause grew as he made his way to the podium. He shook Superman's hand and stepped to the far left side of Superman.

"Next, is Pele." He said. A girl wearing very vibrant colors made her way upstage with a huge smile plastered on her face. She shook Superman's hand and stood next to Wesley.

"Introducing, Cloud." Next was a black and teal-clad girl who made her way on stage. After waving to everyone she shook Superman's hand and stood next to the others.

"Mood Swing." Superman said.

Another girl, adorned with purple had made her way onto the stage and shook Superman's hand. She walked over to the other side of the stage.

"Viper." A boy, a bit shorter than Wesley walked onto the podium and shook Superman's hand. He walked off to the side and waited for further instruction.

"Star Lite." Superman spoke. A girl dressed in black and white walked over to Superman, shook his hand and walked over to the others.

"Collision." Superman said. A boy donned in black armor made his way on stage and shook Superman's hand. He then found his place over with the others. Superman cleared his throat.

"These seven youngsters are the worlds next superheroes. I wish you all good luck in you future endeavors. With that, this ceremony is over." After a brief round of appause the building began to clear out. The only ones left were the JLA members and the new recruits.

Batman walked up to each of them and handed them a slip of paper.

"Each of you report to these coordinates tomorrow morning at five for further instructions." He said.

"And don't be late." Wonder Woman instructed. The 7 young heroes nodded.

After departing from the Hall of Justice, the same thing was on all of their minds, 'What did I get myself into?'

_**A/N: I just needed to get this out there so the contest winners wouldn't forget about me! I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as possible!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**_

It was 4:15 a.m and Wesley had gotten up to meet at the coordinates given to him.

"Ugh...its too early in the morning for this nonsense." He got his suit together and put it in a duffle bag along with a few other things. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a not for his mother. He left it on the kitchen counter and quietly crept out the door.

"Ah, now where is that switch..." Wesley said feeling around in his dark garage.

He eventually found the light switch. He flipped it and the bright bulbs flickered on. He moved over to where his tools were located and pulled a wrench up. Apparently it was some sort of lever which triggered a panel to open. After the panel opened a black, sliver and gold lined motorcycle rose up out of it. He picked up the helmet resting on the seat and put it on.

Wesley started up the motorcycle and drove out of the garage.

*-Superheroes and Horomones-*

The first person to arrive at the coordinates was Pele, well her real name was Halia. Halia Akina to be exact. She lived in the area so it didn't take her long to get there.

"Uh...is this really the right place?" Halia asked. She wondered because she was staring at the lavish cream colored house before her. It was in a very quiet looking area. The houses were seperated a great deal from each other ensuring privacy. Another girl appeared down the street. Halia could only assum that she was here for the same reason she was. Once the girl made it over to her, she looked at the house, amazed at the sight of it.

"Woah." Was all she could say.

Halia cleared her throat.

"You were at the press confrence yesterday right?" She asked, trying to be vain.

"Yeah, so were you right?" The girl asked.

"Yep, Halia Akina, or Pele if you will." She said extending her hand.

"Skylar Brezbar, nice to meet ya! Oh by the way I'm Cloud."

The roar of a motorcycle engine had redirected their attention.

Wesley had pulled up to the site. He turned off the motorcycle and removed his helmet. He looked at the two girls in front of him.

"I'm assuming this is the place?" He couldn't think of any other reason why two girls would be about at 4 in the morning.

"If you mean the coordinates then yes."

Halia said.

"Well then." Wesley said stretching.

"I'm Wesley, Enigma" he said waving.

"Halia." The girl said.

"I'm Skylar!" The slightly taller girl said.

After 10 minutes of idle chit-chat two boys had shown up. One had ice blue hair and a poor looking disposition and the other with dirty blonde hair had walked up the hill opposite the house and walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm Neal, Neal McGinnis. And my angry looking friend over here is Ryan Ryder." The dirty blonde said.

Ryan responded with a grunt.

"Don't mind him. Once you get to know him he's a nice guy." Neal said.

The last two to show up were two girls.

"Wow, we were the last ones Scarlett."

The first girl said. The second scoffed.

"Its not my fault your a heavy sleeper Alexis." She said. Alexis glared at her friend.

"Anyway, I'm Alexis."

"And I'm Scarlett."

After another brief introduction, it was becoming obvious that everyone was growing impatient.

"Where are they?" Skylar wondered.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone out of pure reflex took up defensive positions.

"Whoa whoa. Easy now." A voice said.

The Green Lantern, Hal Jordan hovered outside.

"So you're all here." Batman said coming out behind him and standing to his left. The seven dropped their defenses and stared at the two.

"I'd like you all to step inside."

Batman said. The young heroes gathered their things and headed up to the enterance. Once inside the foyer, the heroes all went wide eyed at the extravagant room infront of them.

It was fully furnished, on the left side of the foyer there was an island leading to a kitchen a few feet back. On the right was what appeared to be a living room with a coffee table two love seats on either side and a couch with the back facing the island across from it.

"After being recruited by the JLA, you all will not be able to live at home due to obvious security reasons. Therefore we have accomodated you with living quarters." Batman said.

"I can't believe I'm asking this but, what about school?" Scarlett asked.

"Well, Bats here enrolled you all in Grace Point High School." Hal said.

"Will we be able to see our parents at all?" Skylar said.

"Occasionally. Now not only is this a living quarters, it is also where you will receive your missions and will be checked up on regularly." Batman said.

Batman walked off and naturally the others followed him.

He walked down a hall with several doors to a door in the back with two bathrooms on either side.

"This door here connects to the underground facility you will need for training and leaving undetected." Batman opened the door and a panel in the back of the closet opened up.

A scanner was behind the panel.

The scanner served its purpose and another much larger panel opened up revealing a staircase.

"Come on." Hal said following him down the steps. They all soon came to a very spacious training area.

"I'm not going to give you the whole tour, the terminals are on the far right."

Batman made his way back up the staircase as did the others.

"I will leave you to the situation of the rooms." Batman said exiting throughout the front door with Hal in tow.

After the door closed there was an awkward silence between them.

"Well...I guess we should choose the rooms then." Neal said.

"Well there's an upstairs." Ryan added.

"I'm taking a downstairs room." Wesley said walking off.

"Eh, I'll take one too." Halia said.

"I guess I can too." Skylar said.

With that said, Ryan, Neal, Scarlett and Alexis made their way upstairs.

"Huh, that's worked out perfectly." Alexis said walking down the hall where the four rooms were located.

Alexis and Scarlett took the left half and Ryan and Neal took the right half.

After settling in, each of them drifter off to sleep wondering what awaited them tomorrow.

_**A/N: Okay! I know this is a slow starter but I guarantee there will be action next chapter! So please keep reading! Until next time ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**_

The next morning the young heroes had awoken and got ready for school. Alexis left her room and banged on Scarlett's room door.

"Get uuuup!" She called. All Alexis could hear was heavy snoring inside.

Alexis sighed and went into her room.

She went right next to Scarlett's head and started uluating. This woke Scarlett with a start.

"Eep!" She squealed. Scarlett saw Alexis laughing her ass off.

"That isn't funny!" Scarlett shouted throwing her pillow at her friend.

"Nyah, anyway get ready. We have school remember?" Alexis said walking out.

"Ugh." Scarlett groaned.

*-Superheroes and Hormones!-*

Downstairs, Skylar was the first to wake up.

"Oi, I did not get enough sleep." She said rubbing her eyes. She lightly knocked on Halia's and Wesley's doors waking them up.

The two soon got dressed and exited their rooms.

"Oh yeah, we have school..." Halia groaned.

"I am not looking forward to that." Wesley said rubbing his hair.

Neal, Ryan, Scarlett and Alexis had come downstairs dressed with their bags in hand.

"You guys ready?" Neal asked.

"I am, I don't know about them." Skylar said. Wesley and Halia were moving at a very slow rate.

"C'mon you two we've got...twenty-three minutes before we're late." Scarlett said. The two took at least fifteen minutes to get ready then the seven headed out the door.

After reaching the school the heroes went into the main office.

The desk attendant stared at them.

"You all must be the new students."

She said flatly. She slapped a folder onto the desk.

"Your schedule's are in here." She said.

"Sir yes sir." Ryan said picking up the folders.

After distributing them the attendant cleared her throat abruptly.

"No loitering, that will count as a detention if you do it again." She said.

The seven quickly stepped out of the office and into the hallway.

"How about little miss sunshine in there." Wesley said raising his eyebrows.

"Well I have got to get to Mr...Berkowitz's class for geometry." Neal said looking at his schedule.

"Yeah, let's get to class." Halia said.

The seven parted ways for the day.

(I'm going to skip the whole school scene this time around.)

After the final bell had rang, the group had reunited outside.

"Let's get home and see what Batman has for us today." Skylar said.

The seven made it home.

"Now where was that room that led up to the basement..." Alexis wondered.

"I think it was down the hall." Wesley said. The group made it down the hall.

They opened the door and the scanner popped out at them.

Ryan, being the first person inside was scanned and the door opened revealing the staircase.

The seven made their way down into their base.

As soon as they entered, Batman appeared on a holographic screen.

"Wow, that timing was amazing." Scarlett said.

"I have a mission for you all, just to test your combat skills." He said.

"Well, aren't our combat skills the reason we got into this in the first place?"

Batman shook his head,

"Not entirely, we've based you off of what you can do against low class criminal's and theives, now you're being tested against meta-humans. Our sources confirm that Poison Ivy is planning on robbing the Mint tonight at 11:45, chances are she won't be alone even so the odds are in your favor."

"Oi, someone like her already?" Halia said.

"Don't worry, if Batman says the odds are in our favor, then we're okay...why are the odds in our favor?"

"There are more girls than boys on this team right?"

"Yeah, Me, Wesley and Ryan."

"Poison Ivy has the ability to bring men under her influence. With more girls on the team the odds are in your favor." Batman said.

"All right then! Let's get this show on the road!" Skylar said.

The young heroes began to change into their attire.

"This is the ship you will use as the Mint is very far away from our current location. The X2."

They looked to their right as a navy and black colored jet.

Halia looked at the ship.

"Ugh, I am not looking forward to this."

She groaned. The teens boarded the ship and prepared for take off.

"Where are the controls?" Scarlett asked.

"Its automated." Ryan said.

The teen heroes strapped themselves in as the X2 prepared for take off. The thruster blazed to life and propelled the jet forward.

The jet launched out of the base over a light pool of water then made its ascent outside of the base.

Halia wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Blargh..." She groaned.

"You okay?" Neal asked.

Halia shook her head.

"I can't be away from land too long, it makes me sick..."

"Well do you get air sick?" Wesley asked.

"No, its because of my powers." She said.

"Oh." Wesley gasped.

"So our first operation is against Poison Ivy...I can imagine this going wrong in so many ways." Alexis said.

"Well let's just see how this plays out, we're here." Scarlett said.

The jet lowered to the roof of a building across from the Mint. The X2 opened up and they teens exited.

They dropped down to the roof and observed the Mint.

Neal pulled out binoculars to view the Mint.

"Is anyone there yet?" Skylar asked.

"No one except the guards, c'mon let's get over to the mint." Neal said.

The buildings were close enough to each other for the heroes to jump across them.

No sooner than they got over, Poison Ivy had entered the central area of the Mint.

"Well then, that's our cue." Skylar said.

Wesley signaled them. He then counted down with his fingers.

Three, two, one. The heroes had jumped down through the thin glass covering the roof.

Posion Ivy spun around quickly to face the intruders, other than herself.

"Who are you all?" She asked.

"No communication." Enigma whispered.

"Right, just get her!" Star Lite said.

The heroes fanned out to surround her.

"Oh, you shouldn't be so worried about me." Poison Ivy said.

Suddenly gunfire rang out in the chamber causing the young heroes to duck.

A few guards with pink plants on various parts on their body, some places funnier than others.

"I should've seen that coming." Mood Swing groaned.

"I say the guys take the guards and the girls take Poison Ivy." Cloud said.

"Agreed." Viper said. So Collision(Neal),

Viper(Ryan) and Enigma(Wesley) took on the guards while Star Lite(Alexis),

Cloud(Skylar), Pele(Halia) and Mood Swing(Scarlett) took on Poison Ivy.

*-Superheroes and Hormones!-*

Collision had engaged one of the 10 guards. The guard swung on him.

He blocked the attack and roundhoused the guard.

"Remember! Only incapacitate." Collision said.

Viper avoided the fire of two guards.

He rolled behind the desk closest to the exit. Viper rounded the desk and blasted the two guards feet with ice trapping them where they stand.

He then blasted more ice at them, this time around their wrists making them drop their guns.

"Hmph." He said.

He walked over to the two and knocked the first one out with one punch.

He stared at the other.

"Good night." He said as he reared back and delivered a straight punch to the jaw.

"Ungh!" The guard grunted.

Enigma avoided the gunfire of one guard and then blocked the incoming attack of the second. The guard threw a punch which Enigma blocked. He grabbed the guard and kneed him in the gut. Enigma dove back over to cover and pulled out some iron ore from his pouch.

He gripped it and it turned into a shield.

"Alchemy, gotta love it." Enigma said.

He ran back out, deflecting the bullets and bashed the shield into the guard, knocking him out.

The three regrouped.

Collision observed the shield.

"Alchemy? Nice." He said.

"Thanks, now let's get back to it."

Enigma said. The three ran back at the remaining guards.

Meanwhile, the girls were having some trouble of their own.

"Mood Swing look out!" Pele said blasting a small ball of fire at a vine that was shot at her comrade.

The vine disintegrated.

"Thanks!" Mood Swing said.

Cloud flew above Poison Ivy trying to find a weak spot. Unable to find one, she simply just used the wind to force Poison Ivy into the air.

"Ugh! Put me down!" She growled.

"If you insist!" Cloud said. The girl used her powers to slam Poison Ivy into the ground. Poison Ivy responded by wrapping a vine around Cloud's ankle.

The vine dragged her down and slammed her into the ground.

"Ugh!"

Poison Ivy had regained her composure.

"These little girls! Gah!" Poison Ivy growled. She swung a vine at Pele who shot a fire ball at her.

"Nuh uh." Pele teased.

"Grah! You bitch!" Poison Ivy roared.

She shot a vine towards her which Star Lite swooped in and batted away.

"Oh no you don't!" She said.

Pure white energy had formed in her hands and turned into a chainsaw.

Poison Ivy had conjured up hundreds on vines which combined to form a large hand. Star Lite swung the chainsaw lopping off the pinkie of the faux hand. The hand balled up into a fist and quickly struck her before she had a chance to follow up.

The chainsaw dematerialized as

Star Lite hit the floor.

Mood Swing snuck up behind Poison Ivy. She used her ability of mind manipulation to mellow out the raging super villianess.

"Its only gonna work for a few seconds, so knock her out and fast!" Mood Swing said.

Star Lite and Cloud got to their feet.

The two looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Star Lite asked.

"Oh yeah."

Star Lite created an energy baseball bat. Cloud forced Poison Ivy towards Star Lite.

"And here's the pitch!" Cloud said.

Star Lite swung the bat, bashing Poison Ivy's head in. The swing sent her flying and then crashing into the wall on the other side of the room.

"And its a home run!" Star Lite cheered.

The guys had just finished disarming the guards and had reunited with their comrades.

"Nice you guys." Neal said.

"Let's get out of here." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I here police sirens outside." Wesley added.

The young heroes made their way up to the hole they made and left without another word. They hopped into the X2 and began their flight back home.

On screen Batman and Green Lantern had appeared.

"Good job you guys!" He compimented, followed by a thumbs up.

"Yeah, Poison Ivy wasn't that hard to beat." Alexis said.

"Good, now report back for debriefing." Batman said before the communication was cut.

"Wow, he seemed really happy." Halia said.

"Well, let's hurry up and get home." Neal said.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy." Skylar said rubbing her eyes.

And so after a sucessful first mission, the X2 returned home.

_**A/N: Well that was it! Sorry for the delay, I've just been doing a lot of studying for my regents! But anyway, I won't update this for a little while and if I do, the chapter will be short. Sorry! But I promise I'll get back to it. Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Young Justice or any of the OC's except Wesley.**

**A/N: Wow it's been awhile! I'm sorry but I had lost interest in this for sometime but now its coming back, so I'll try to be frequent with updates! **

**A/N 2: There is one more OC that I'm adding to the fray and get ready to meet him! Big thanks to Sylviechic!**

***-Superheroes and Horomones!-***

Location: Washington D.C.

Time: 2:30 a.m.

The X2 had just entered Washington airspace.

"So what are we here to do?" Neal asked.

Wesley pulled the mission files out of his messenger bag.

"It says we're supposed to rendevouz with Nightwing," He said.

"Is that all it says?" Alexis asked.

Wesley looked at the files again.

"Yeah, the only other thing is the coordinates," Wesley said.

Scarlet was looking out the window when she saw someone signaling them.

"Hey, that looks like Nightwing right there!" She pointed.

Halia used the computers to zoom in on the signaler. And it was Nightwing.

"Let's meet him then," Ryan said pulling up his mask.

The X2 lowered down to the building where Nightwing was. They all donned their masks and hopped down to the building. Soon after the X2 had cloaked itself from view.

"So you're the Beta Squad?" Nightwing said observing all of them.

"Yep," Skylar said.

"So let me see if I get this right," Nightwing said observing them.

"Cloud, Mood Swing, Star Lite, Viper, Collision, Pele and Enigma?" He said pointing them out individually.

"Right you are," Halia said.

"Okay, enough small talk let's get going," Nightwing said as he leaped off of the building.

Soon enough the Beta Squad had followed him along.

***-Superheroes and Horomones!-***

"So what's our mission this time?" Collision asked.

"Deathstroke and his drones are attempting to steal a valuble piece of tech from an armory,"

"What does it do?" Enigma asked as he leaped over an apartment building.

"It has the ability to give high processing machines a mind of their own,"

"Like Skynet!" Mood Swing said.

"Exactly," Nightwing said twirling his finger. He came to a stop at a large building that over looked the armory.

"But didn't Skynet eventually rebel?" Viper said.

"Only because it was programed to adapt this technology isn't," Nightwing said.

"So then Deathstroke would pretty much be unbeatable," Star Lite said.

"Which is why we should hurry, Cloud disable the guards, Viper bust the door open," Nightwing said. The two hopped down to the front door.

Cloud landed behind the two drone guards. She used the wind to propell the two drones up and onto the other side of the armory where they crashed and deactivated.

Viper then walked over to the door and froze the entire door. He tapped the center and the whole thing shattered.

"Star Lite and Pele clear the hallways, Mood Swing once they do use your abilites to find out where the guards are," The three nodded and then leaped down to the rest of their teammates.

By then more drones had swarmed the hallways. Star Lite shot a bolt of energy at a group of drones blasting them all back.

"Pele no earthquakes yet, we can't risk the armory collapsing in on itself,"

Nightwing instructed.

"Understood," Pele said as she hit another group with several fire blasts.

Star Lite kicked a drone in the side of the head knocking it to the floor. She then created an energy rocket launcher and fired it blowing the hallway clear.

"Sweet," Pele said admiring her teammate's abilities.

"Thanks!" Star Lite said.

"Everyone else, we're going in keep it tight," Nightwing said as he and the remaining members of Beta Squad leaped down to the rest of their teammates.

"Wait, why not just go in through the vents?" Enigma asked.

"Being stealty does not work on Deathstroke, so the only other option is to go loud," Nightwing explained as he walked into the building.

"Mood Swing, do you know where the guards are being held?" Nightwing asked.

Mood Swing nodded.

"Their being held on the second floor in the security office and their terrified out of their minds," she said.

"Okay Pele, Collision and, Enigma go free them, meet up with us here," Nightwing said pointing to an area on the blueprint.

"Right, if we're not back in ten minutes go with out us," Collision said.

The respective teams went off on their own.

***-Superheroes and Horomones!-***

Pele and co. ran up the stairs as fast as the could. As soon as they got to the second floor the droids opened fire on them. The three took cover behind individual doors.

"I got this!" Enigma said.

He slammed his hand on the floor and caused a large dent making the droids fall in.

"Pele, heat'em up!" He finished.

Pele stood up and sent a wave of heat at the droids knocking them out.

"Nice move," Collision said.

The three got up and cautiously moved towards the door. Suddenly a blast of energy cut them off.

It was the female Ravager with some sort of blaster in her hands.

Collision stepped up.

"I got this," he said.

Pele and Enigma came up behind him.

"You sure? She looks pretty dangerous," Pele asked.

"Nah, I got it I haven't been able to use my power yet but anyway go get the guards," Collision said.

"Right," Enigma said as he and Pele pulled away and into another hallway.

"You should have listened to your friends," Ravager said.

"Yeah, let's get on with it!" Collision said rushing her.

Ravager dropped her weapon and engaged Collision.

She threw a punch which Collision allowed himself to get hit with. He was sent flying backwards but caught himself.

"Is that all you got?" Ravager taunted.

Collison laughed quietly.

"Not even close," he said.

He moved so quickly that Ravager barely had enough time to evade. His punch put a hole in the concrete wall.

Ravager rolled out of the way.

"How did you get that strong?"

She said.

"Anything you hit me with I can copy it and send it right back at you," Collision said.

Ravager gave an animalistic snarl before charging at Collision.

***-Superheroes and Horomones!-***

Enigma and Pele dashed through the halls and finally made it to the security room. The two stacked up on both sides of the door.

"You ready?" Pele asked.

Enigma nodded then kicked the door open. The room was clear save for the tied up guards in the corner. Enigma went to untie them while Pele looked at the screens to find their teammates.

"They're almost at the rendezvous point, from here we won't make it in time," She said.

"Yes we will," Enigma said placing his hand on the floor. He created a hole and leaped through. Pele followed soon after. When they landed the others had just passed them.

"Looking for us?" Pele said.

"Right on time," Nightwing responded.

"Wait, where's Collision?" Mood Swing said. As if on cue, a loud kiai was heard and Ravager was sent crashing through the wall in front of them. A few seconds later, Collision stepped through the hole.

"Anyone miss me?" He said.

They all regrouped around the door next to Collision.

"Viper, Star Lite bust it open," Nightwing commanded.

Viper blasted the door with ice and Star Lite created a large baseball bat and smashed it into the door. They all filed in only to see Deathstroke holding some sort of processor. Only thing was he wasn't alone. There was a boy with him.

His outfit was mostly black and grey.

He sighed.

"You said there wouldn't be anyone here," he said.

"Well Ghost, that's obviously not the case," Deathstroke said as he slipped the processor into his utility belt.

"Oh man," The young accessory said.

"Look I don't wanna fight you guys," He said raising his arms up.

The Beta Squad was not hearing any of it.

"I can see why you say that considering it's two-on-eight," Cloud said.

Ghost sighed. He observed the group in front of him and his eyes locked on Pele. His body became transparent and he lunged through her causing the young heroine to shudder.

"Fire power and seismic abilities, not bad," he said. He stomped his foot onto the ground causing the ground underneath the Beta Squad to crumble and cave in. Deathstroke took the opportunity to leap through the opening, grab Ravager and rush out of the building.

Cloud had managed to use her powers to float those who couldn't fly out of the building.

Once they all landed they had managed to regroup.

"How did he do that?" Star Lite wondered.

"No clue, but man did it feel creepy!" Pele said.

Nightwing looked toward the horizon.

"We'll find more out later, the sun is rising and the cops are coming," he said.

Mood Swing signaled the X2 and they quickly boarded and flew off.

***-Superheroes and Horomones!-***

**A/N: Well that's one down! It would have been longer but my computer didn't auto-save so I lost most of it. But anyway thanks for waiting for me!**

**A/N 2: Oh and for those that don't know Deathstroke is Slade from Teen Titans. Ravager is his daughter by the way. Anyway don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
